the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Making a role-play character
You're most likely here to help you make your RP character. Making your first role-play character is a milestone, we remember ours perfectly. Even if you're not making your first character for any RP, here or otherwise, making a character here can be a bit hard. The Foundation There are five things EVERY role-play bio here needs. They are, in a list: (and no particular order): Eye color (not applicable if being does not have eyes or all members oft hat race have identical eyes) Hair color (not applicable if race has no hair) Race (like Fear, Half-Fear, Human, and so on) Faction Backstory Name Gender (Anything is fine, unless you're totally making up genders like "Apache Attack Helicopter") The eye color and hair color are yours to choose. The Race depends on the faction, most servants are human, other than maybe ones of The King of All Beasts , Predators and so on. Demons are the respective demon, as are angels, and elementals. Fears and half-fears are fairly obvious. Back story is where you can have a bit of fun. Here is where you can write a short (or long) bio about your character, how he/she was treated, what her/his life was like and so on. Have fun writing, and go into source mode to check grammar and spelling. You want to have good grammar, good spelling, and maybe a few pictures to show what your character looks like. Read other people's bios to see what we expect. Faction Factions are rather complex, as any being can ''TECHNICALLY ''be part of any faction. However, there are guidelines. For example, a Timberwolve would likely not work for Black Eden. You have to use your mind a bit and figure out what faction your character relates to and/or directly works for or helps. List of Available Factions ALL PLAYABLE FACTIONS < --- ALL PLAYABLE FACTIONS Permissions Permissions for Powers Ask an admin. Non-human (i.e: Not human, not Fear Servant, like Demons) require permission from the creator of the concept. Demons, Angels, Werewolves Phobiums, and general information about the Mythos Strigoi Black Eden experiments The Involuti As a general rule, you should also consult an admin about giving your character Kinetic Powers. Optional stuff General Theme What song represents your character? This can be from ANY artist, but have some connection to your character beyond "they like it." It needs to represent their personality, motives, methods, or other things. Family If your RP character has any family relations with the other RP characters (be sure to ask if you can do this) you may include the fact that this is the case. Simply ask the person RPing that character if you can do that. Or you can list whatever family they have without anyone needing to RP the family members. Quotes "Why the hell would I want quotes?" ''-Inexperienced Role-Player'' While not entirely needed, Quotes are fun to have for your character, it gives a bit more personality to them, and they are also fun to think of. Sometimes in the RP, your character will say something so good that it becomes a quote. An OOG Section Tell us about the person behind the Character! It's totally optional but you can do it if you so desire. As a final note, if you wish to see a format for user pages and get a general idea of what we expect: Userpage Format Resources for character creation Category:Help Category:Concept Category:Site Rules Category:Out of Game Category:Guides